


Guilty Faces

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [25]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Remus Sirius Mischief</p>
    </blockquote>





	Guilty Faces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceredwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceredwen/gifts).



> Prompt: Remus Sirius Mischief

_Mischief-makers, the Marauders are, but when the lights go out; it's Remus arching up and grinding against Sirius that makes them unable to meet each other's eyes in the mornings._


End file.
